1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device, a method of repairing the same, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a certain pixel is defective, the pixel may constantly emit light regardless of the presence of a scan signal and a data signal. The pixel that emits light all the time is regarded as a bright spot (or a hot spot), and has high visibility, and is thus easily recognized by a user. Accordingly, a defective pixel having a high visibility and viewed as a bright spot was conventionally converted to a dark spot to allow the defective pixel to be less likely to be recognized. However, as complexity of pixel circuitry becomes relatively complicated, a bright spot due to a circuit defect may not be easily solved.